Po s Princess
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: This is the sequel you guys ask for. Anyway, this time, another boy comes and falls for Tigress, but after one incident between the two of them, Po thinks Tigress is cheating on him. So what will happen with their just beginning relationship? Will it be able to bloom or will it just die before it actually grew? This is a TiPo. Story better than summary! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- New Feeling (NOT love)

**Author´s note:**

**THANKS SO MUCH! Ok, I just have to tell you all something, you guys are awesome, you are the best! You should have seen my face when I read your reviews, you make my day and fix any bad things that happen throughout it. I have never imagined that people would actually enjoy reading my ideas! You also helped me reach my goal of 25 reviews!(30 reviews! You guys are soooooo bodacious awesome!) Thanks! And I am glad that you all like my story, as a writer, it feels just completely awesome when someone tells you they liked your story. A lot of you asked me if I could do a sequel, I originally didn´t plan for it, but since you all ask, here it is. I will do my best to make it way better. I hope you all like it and leave your reviews (maybe we can reach for 5 on this chapter?) and most importantly, ENJOY!**

Chapter 1- New feeling (NO, is not love)

Tigress woke up one morning. She felt so happy, it´s been one week after Po and her started dating, well not officially, but they knew they liked each other. They always hold their hands and, well, actually not much changed, only that they now kissed when they said good-bye, or they saw each other. But Tigress couldn´t be happier on how good her life was turning out.

She was getting herself ready for school, she turned up her music and started to serve herself some cereal, she was in a happy mood, like she has been all week. Her smile was something you couldn´t take off her. She then went and do her morning-chores, she went to take a quick shower and start brushing her teeth. She checked her phone. She had a message from Po.

_Hi! How r u? _

She smiled, she just loved how Po cared about her, how he made her feel like she was extremely important. She texted him back.

_Good, what about u?_

She continued to brush her teeth, when she finished she went over to her room and took her backpack. She checked her phone again.

_I am doing awesome knowing I will see you soon :)_

She smiled, and took her keys, she opened the door and went outside, it was chilly outside and it was a little bit foggy. She started descending the stairs, walking towards Po´s house.

**With Po…**

Po woke up and immediately headed to his kitchen to get some breakfast. He went to get his phone and checked his messages, he was thinking about Tigress, and how for the past weeks they been together as more than just friends. Po send her a text and almost seconds later got a response, he smiled and went over to the bathroom to brush his teeth, texting all the way there, when there was a pause on the conversation Po knew it was because Tigress was now heading to his house. He smiled but when he looked to the mirror he realized he was still in pajamas and he hasn´t taken a bath yet. He quickly went to the shower and turn on the hot water, and he went to get his towel. After a couple of minutes, he was now the new and improve and bathed Po. He started drying his hair so Tigress wouldn´t notice he was running a little late. As he was putting and tying his shoes, he heard a knock on his door. He quickly finished tying his shoes and ran to the door before his dad got a chance to humiliate him. But this was too much to ask for, his dad was already at the door.

"Oh, Hi Tigress, how are you, want to come in and have some breakfast?" Mr. Ping asked her. Tigress was trying to be polite.

"Oh, thanks but I was just waiting for Po, you know" Tigress said.

"Nonsense, come in" Mr. Ping insisted, grabbing her hand and leading her to the kitchen, that´s when Po came, he saw what was going on, he saw Tigress being lead to the kitchen by his dad, Tigress noticed him and made a _please-help-me _look. Po quickly hurried and stood in front of his dad,

"I bet she would love to, but right now we are going to be late for school" He took her other hand and pulled her away, "See you dad!" He said, both of them now running,

"Thanks anyway Mr. Ping!" Mr. Ping heard Tigress said in distance, he chuckled at himself,

"Ahh, young love" He said and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for himself.

**With Po and Tigress…..**

Po and Tigress were still holding hands and running, after Po´s house disappeared in distance, they both stopped running, laughing and breathing heavily.

"Thanks" Said Tigress, still panting.

"You are welcome, and sorry about that" Po said, way tired than her, he didn't have much physical condition like Tigress did.

"Don´t worry, your dad was just being nice" She answered, she took her back-pack which she had laid on the ground. She stood up straight and stretch her hand to Po.

"Come on Po, or we are really going to be late for school" Po took her hand and his back-pack and they both started walking to school.

"Oh and Po, I know you were running late, your hair is still wet" Tigress said, knowing how Po always tried to hide the fact he woke up late. Po just gave her a small smile, knowing how nothing could get pass her.

They both starting talking like they always did, every time Tigress smiled or laughed, Po felt as if he was falling in love with her over and over again.

When they got to school they went straight to their locker. Tigress opened her locker and took the stuff she needed for her first 5 classes, then went over to Po. However, she felt as someone was watching her, she turned around, and Po did so, realizing that something was bothering her. She saw a boy staring at her, and when he saw that Tigress caught him, he quickly turned around.

"I think he is the new student they were talking about last week" She said, not paying attention to the detail that he was staring at her. Po was a getting a tiny bit jealous that a boy was eyeing her, but when he saw that Tigress didn't care about that and he was only one she had eyes for, he started to calm down, still he wanted to make sure that boy understood that Tigress was taken, so he took her hand and started to walk past him,

"You are the greatest girlfriend ever" He said, making sure the boy was listening. Tigress smiled at this, knowing what was going on.

She kept walking with her hand interlocked with his, and when they were outside of their classroom, she gave him a kiss on the lips, and after a couple of seconds, she broke it and smiled.

"Don´t worry Po, I am only for you" Then she went inside her classroom, leaving Po outside with his mouth open. But he then sighed in relief, knowing that Tigress loved him and was his. He then went inside, leaving his worries behind.

**Ok, I hope you liked this chapter! This is mostly the introduction to the story, and don´t forget about that boy who was staring at Tigress, ´cause SPOILER ALERT! He is going to appear as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, I will be updating soon, I think, because now I have to add another essay to my To-Do-List. But don´t forget to review! (Maybe I can get 5 reviews?)**

**And once again, thank you so much for your support!**

**-peace out**


	2. Chapter 2- Not an Official Couple

**Author´s note: **

**Ok, so here is the next chapter, this chapter will have much more TiPo than the first one, so I hope you enjoy it. Anyway, I am doing great in at least one of my essays so far! Anyway, I know you guys are probably just reading this very quickly just so you can actually read the story, so here it is, hope you like it and review! **

**Hold on, darkpelt117, guess what? No, the character that is going to appear is NOT Tai-Lung, or Shen, is my own OC. (Which I think you will really like).**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2- Not an official Couple

Tigress was seating on her normal seat, she was wondering why Po would get so jealous over just a boy. Is not like he actually tried anything with her, or flirted with her. As she was thinking about this, the teacher was introducing a new student **(hint hint)**. All the popular girls were staring at him, he was the kind of boyfriend every popular girl wanted. However, that boy already had eyes for one girl. And that was Tigress, who unlike the other girls, was just doodling on her notebook.

"Ok, you will seat next to Tigress here" The teacher said, motioning for him to seat down. _Great, just want I want_ Thought Tigress sarcastically. Is not that she hate him, but Po didn´t seemed too happy about him, so Tigress wanted to avoid problems. When he came to seat down, she decided to introduced herself,

"Hi, I´m" And she got cut off.

"Tigress, I know, you have lots of certificates and trophies with you name on it you know" He said, smiling at her. _Wow, when will I actually get a chance to say my name? Is there someone who doesn´t know me? _

Tigress thought to herself, remembering when she met Po.

"Right, and what´s your name again?" she asked, trying to sound polite.

"Nyuk, my name is Nyuk" He answered, smiling at her.

"That´s a pretty… uncommon name" She said, now looking into her drawing again. Nyuk leaned closer to her so he could be able to see what she was drawing.

"Wow, you are a great artist" Nyuk complimented her. Tigress wasn´t sure if he actually liked her, but she wasn´t going to take a chance, she already had Po. She was trying to make sure he got the message that she was taken without actually saying it. She started drawing Po, then she started drawing hearts around him. Nyuk seemed to see this, he wasn´t sure if she was trying to tell him something, so he just stopped looking, thinking that Tigress meant for him to look away.

Tigress sighed in relief. However, he didn´t actually understood what she meant, because after a couple of minutes he turned to her and started a conversation. She wasn´t the kind of girl who would ignore other people, so she wasn´t going to ignore him, besides, the conversation was rather interesting. She started talking with him and soon forgot that Po didn´t like the guy. Nyuk had brown hair, he was tall and he seemed to do sports because he was thin but muscular, no wonder the other girls liked him. But Tigress was not like every other girl, and she didn´t put attention to that. They kept the conversation going until the class ended and they both headed out laughing about their previous topic.

Po was waiting for Tigress to come out, he saw Tigress come out and he smiled, but then his smiled disappeared and was replaced with a frown when he saw her laughing with…_him._

Tigress finished laughing and waved him good-bye, then went over to Po. Po was still looking at the guy, watching closely how he was looking at Tigress. Tigress was now standing in front him, she smiled when she saw who was he looking at she leaned and gave him a quick peck on his lips,

"Hi" She said. This definitely bought Po´s attention back to her.

"Hi" he said giving her a dreamy look, at which Tigress chuckled. As they started walking to their next class holding hands, and Tigress leaning on his shoulder, Po asked her,

"So, what was he saying to you?" Tigress widen her eyes at this, thinking that he had gotten over it.

"Po, his name is Nyuk, and we were just talking, and don´t worry because I just love you, and I also drew a picture of you while he was watching my drawing so he gets the message" She reassure him. Po gave her a suspicious look.

"Po, have I ever lied to you?" Tigress said, looking at him on the eye.

"No" He said, looking down.

"Besides, you haven´t even asked me out on a date, so is not like we are an official couple yet" She said teasingly with a smile. Po chuckled, thinking that she was right, they haven´t gone on a date therefore any guy could ask her out and she could go, because they weren´t an official couple.

"Yeah" He replied, they got outside their rooms and Tigress gave him a quick kiss,

"I will see you in 50 minutes!" She said. Po laughed and waved at her, then they both got inside.

But Po was still thinking about a date, he had to make it extra special, because that is what Tigress deserved, and he wanted to give her something that was special and pretty, to her. As his class went on, he was daydreaming on where to take her or how it would be like.

Tigress on the contrary, was thinking about how Po made her feel complete and happy, but how this morning Po was getting jealous and more… not him. She started thinking what she could do to help him understand that she only loved him and how he had nothing to worry about, but until now, he hasn´t been listening to her. She stared at her notebook, in which she was supposed to be working on, and got lost in her thoughts.

After that class, Po and Tigress met each other and talked as always, but they were both lost in their own minds.

When school, ended, they both went over to their locker and took their back-packs. As they were walking back to their houses in silence, Po decided to tell her what he was thinking.

"Umm, Tigress, you know, I was thinking about what you said, about not going on a date, or being an official couple" he said, getting interrupted by Tigress.

"Po, don´t overthink it, I was just teasing you, you know I love you" She said, tightening her grip on his hands, Po looked into her eyes, and stopped walking, and so did Tigress.

"I know, but you are right, I can´t actually call you my girlfriend until I ask you on a date you know"

"I guess you are right" Tigress said, her voice clearly telling him to go on.

"So, since I love you, would you go out on a date with me?" he said in a gentle and soft tone. Tigress didn´t expected that, she expected more explanations or that kind of stuff, but not getting ask out, she smiled and went closer to him,

"Yes, I would love to" She said, Po leaned forward until their lips met. After a couple of seconds they broke and they were both breathing heavily. They were both wearing huge smiles on their faces, and Po forgot all about his jealousy. Po looked into her brown eyes and stroked her cheek, putting the red hair in her face behind her ear, Tigress laughed,

"Po, you are making this seem like we are in one of those cliché movies" Tigress said, they both laughed and started to walk again, their hands interlocked, looking forward to their date.

**Ok, I hope you liked this chapter, I didn´t say what day the date it was going to be because well, I didn´t find a place to put it, so the date is going to be on a Sunday, just so you know. Also, thanks so much for your reviews! You helped me reach more than my original goal for the first chapter! I will be updating soon (which you probably know that by soon I mean in about 1 to 2 days). Ok, finally I hoped you enjoy it, and please leave your reviews! (Maybe I can get another 5?) **

**And again, thanks to all of you readers and people who favorite/follow my story and review!**

**-Peace out**


	3. Chapter 3- The Date:Tigress

**Author's note:**

**Hi! Thanks for all your previous reviews! You helped me reach more than 10! Ok, as you know, I will be updating soon, but since I am know reading this interesting book (FANGIRL) it might take me a little bit longer. Oh, and I finished both of my essays! Anyway. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Oh, and AlienHeart1915, I know, relationships ARE complicated.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3- The Date: Tigress

It was a Sunday, it was THE Sunday, the day of their date. Tigress was on her room, she woke up a little late, since she stood up all night, too excited for the date to actually go to sleep, that is the exact reason she woke up late. She was really excited, she felt butterflies on her stomach. She choose her clothes, she didn´t wanted to dress up too fancy, but not too casual either. She actually didn´t know what to wear, she was going through her whole closet and nothing actually stood up for her. She searched one more time and couldn´t find anything. (**I wonder why this happens to girls ONLY on big or special occasions)**. She kept going through her clothes for about 5 minutes. After she successfully failed to find something, she laid down on her bed, imagining what she wanted to wear.

She remembered this one shirt she saw at a store, she smiled at her own imagination of she would look in it. She stood up and went to take a quick shower, checking the clock to make sure she had enough time to go buy the t-shirt and come back and have a quick breakfast before Po got there to pick her up.

_Huh, it´s 11am, and he said he was going to pick me up at 2, I have enough time to go do everything. _

She then took some of her dad´s money and part of hers, because she actually didn´t get much allowance, but she was allowed to take some of her dad´s money, of course no bigger than 30 dollars. She then started to hurry down the stairs. She went to the mall, and surprisingly, there were already some people there, not a lot, but there were still there.

She could have stayed here and walk around and see some shops, but she had only one goal set in her mind, to buy that shirt, that is, if it was still there. She walked around, trying to remember the name of the shop, which was a major set-back. She started to walk around, trying to remember where the store was, but then she bumped into a person. She looked up to apologize, but when she did, her eyes widen. It was Nyuk.

"Um, Hi. Sorry about that" She muttered, timidly, not wanting other people to see both of them together. Nyuk was staring into her eyes, with a smile, glad that she bumped into him.

"Don´t worry about it" He said warmly. They both stood there awkwardly, Tigress was still in a hurry and she sense Nyuk looking at her, which made her quite uncomfortable. She started to nod, like she did when she didn´t know what to say. She finally broke the silence,

"So, I would love to stay and chat, but I´m kind of in a hurry" She said, the nicest way possible, Tigress stepped aside, and started to speed-walk like she was doing moments before she bumped into him. Once, she was alone again, she sighed. But then she heard her name being called by…._him_.

She was getting a little bit annoyed. It wasn´t the kind of annoy that you hate that person, but is like you are with someone you think will attract problems, and it doesn´t matter what you do, they keep going back to you. She pretend she didn´t hear and kept walking.

"Hey Tigress" Nyuck said, now catching up with her. She kept walking, not making a big deal of his presence. Nyuck ignore the fact that Tigress kept walking. He kept walking alongside her, much to her dismay (**HA! That is something I always wanted to say!)**.

"So where are you going?" He asked her. Tigress was thinking in her mind if she should answer him, after all he seemed nice and he certainly was trying to be nice to her, so she replied,

"I am going to buy this shirt".

"Cool, mind if I tag along?" Nyuck said in a friendly tone. Tigress´s mind and heart was saying _YES! I do mind, now run along! _But she was thinking that she would sound really mean. She sighed and turned to him,

"Umm, I am not trying to be mean or anything, but I actually have to hurry, I just came because I really needed this shirt for an special occasion, and I am leaving in less than 5 minutes" She said calmly, trying to make him understand it was not his fault. He frowned a little and then replaced it with a small smile.

"It´s ok, I don´t think you are being mean, you were just being honest, I like that you are honest" Nyuk said _sigh, just what I needed,_ Tigress thought to herself. "So anyway, I will leave you to buy your shirt, see you at school" Then he started heading the opposite direction, waving good-bye to Tigress. She waved back and continued to pace along, until she got to the store she was searching for. Maybe she didn´t remember the name, but she remembered the location.

She got inside and started to search for the shirt, she went all around, until she found it. She looked at it, it was exactly like she remembered it. It was a light shirt with red sleeves that went to her elbows, the rest of it was red and it had orange/gold flowers coming up from one corner. She wasn´t the type of girl that liked this kind of stuff, but somehow this bought her attention.

She took it and went over to the cashier, she took out the money and set it on the counter. After a couple of seconds, she now had her shirt. She started to walk to her house. She checked her watch again, _12:02_. She saw this and started to hurry. Once she got to the stairs she was panting. But she knew she would have to run. She took one deep breath and imagined that it was part of her training. This worked pretty well, she made her way to the top in less than one minute.

Once she was there, she immediately went to her room and took her new shirt. She opened her closet and took out a fresh pair of jeans and some brown boots. She went to take another quick shower and came back. She put on her new shirt and her jeans. She tied her boots and lastly went to the mirror. She looked good.

She went to get some light breakfast. She started eating. She felt a little bit empty, she looked around the kitchen and it all seemed alone. She didn´t know where her dad was, he was probably meditating like he did most of the times. She sighed and started to think about other things, not wanting to get sad.

After that, she went and brushed her teeth and then her hair. She smiled at her reflection and was satisfied with the results. She checked her wrist, _1:14_.

She still had some time left before Po would come t_o _pick her up. She looked into the mirror again, she saw her hair, down all the way to her shoulders as always. She started imagining herself with another hairdo.

_Maybe I can try making a braid, after all this IS a special thing and I still have a couple of minutes. _She thought. She wen_t _over to her drawer and took out some hair bands. She went to get her lap-top and just like last time, she googled images for braids. Tons of images filled the screen. She was reading a blog on how to braid her hair, at first it seemed simple enough, but then the image kept getting more complicated, up to the point where she couldn´t even understand how it was possible. She started braiding her hair, she was doing ok at first, but at the end, her hair was a tangled mess. She tried and tried.

"Ugghh! This is impossible!" She yelled at the air. She was getting angry now. She took one deep breath, and brushed her hair calmly. She remember how Po always told her that she should remain calm and try to do it more patiently, which was something she never really practiced. But this time, she was willing to do it, for Po. She started to close her eyes and touch her hair, she took a hair band, and then put it in her wrist. She divided her hair into 3 and started to put one over the other, then under then across, and after a couple of minutes, she opened her eyes, and she was holding a side braid, it wasn´t perfect, but it was something. She smiled and took the hair tie and tied the braid. She gazed into the mirror and saw herself with a braid, something she would have never imagined. She heard someone knock in her door,

_Gosh! It´s 2 already! _She hurried and took a red jacket from her closet and then ran to the door excited to find out what Po had planned.

**HA! Ok, I hope you like this chapter, the next chapter is going to be before the date, but now with Po. Anyway, I finished my essays! Now I just have to work for my project and study really hard for French, which unfortunaly, I am struggling with. But don´t worry, I am going to update soon and do my best for the next chapters! Oh and Happy Halloween and, Day of the Dead (which I know is tomorrow, but still). And before I forget, right now is raining a lot where I live, so my WiFi is not working really well, so if I don´t update soon, just now that that is the reason, hopefully it won´t happen though.**

**Consider this my treat for you :)**

**Oh, and thanks for your reviews! Maybe I can get 4-5 reviews for this chapter? Thanks for all of you who review and support me, it means a lot to me!**

**-Peace out**


	4. Chapter 4-The Date:Po

**Author´s note:**

**Hi! I am back! Sooo, first of all THANKS SO MUCH for all of your reviews! Also, I think this week I won´t be updating as soon because I will have a big test coming, and I really want to get a good grade on it, so even though I am not sure if I will be able to write, just now that if I don´t update soon, is because of that. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it! **

**(This is BEFORE the date in Po´s POV) **

Chapter 4- The date: Po

Po was so excited. It was Sunday, the Sunday he was going to his first day with the most beautiful girl in the world. He woke up really early, because unlike Tigress, he went to sleep early so the time would go by more quickly. But he woke up at 9am because of his excitement.

He was pacing back and forth on his room, not wanting to wake up his dad. He went to his closet and took out a new pair of jeans and a black-button shirt. He didn´t took a long time picking out his clothes, right after that, he went to the shower and took a long bath, making sure he used extra soap. And as he was putting on his clothes, he made sure to wear extra deodorant.

He went to the kitchen and made some breakfast for him and his dad, who was still sleeping. He then went over to the kitchen and started eating his breakfast. His smile went from one side to another, and it was the warmest and most sincere smile you could ever see. He kept eating until his plate was empty, then he went over to the sink and started washing the plates and putting them onto the dishwasher.

After he was done loading the dishwasher, he went to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. Then he began fixing his dark black hair. After he was done, he looked at his reflection and smiled. He took out his phone and checked what time it was,

_11:17 am, Man, I have about 3 hours before I have to pick her up. Maybe I can get something for her._

He smiled and took some of his allowance and went to a little market he knew, (not the same that Tigress went).

He was wandering through the little market, looking through every store to see if something appealed him. He kept walking, getting disappointed because he couldn´t find something pretty to buy for Tigress. But as he was heading for the exit, something caught his eye, it was a necklace.

He went over it, and it was perfect, it was a silver necklace, it had a heart in the middle, the heart had a ying-yang on the middle, and it opened, revealing an empty space, where a photo should be. He smiled at it, and took it. He went over to the cashier and paid for it, then he asked her if she could wrap it because it was a present.

After a couple of minutes, he started walking back and he found a little red tulip. Then he ran over to a flower shop, determined to buy her a tulip as beautiful as her, or at least close.

As he went into the flower shop, he started searching for tulips, as soon as he found some, he decided to just take one, because he had an idea in his mind.

"Hi, would you like it wrapped?" the lady over at the counter/cashier asked Po.

"No, it´s ok. Thanks" He paid her, and then checked his phone, _1:38pm. Wow, I sure spent a lot of time outside, I should get going to her house, hold on, I need to get something from my house too. _

He ran towards his house to make sure he wasn´t late to Tigress´s house. Once he got to his house, he ran quickly to his room, and took a little picture that he had of him and Tigress. Then he quickly cut it so it was smaller, small enough so it fit in the necklace. Then he put it inside.

He did something with the necklace and the flower, and it turned out to be way better than he imagined. He started to run towards Tigress house, not wanting to keep her waiting.

As he was running, he finally got to the stairs.

_Sigh, they should build an elevator here._ He thought, and started to climb the stairs.

Once he got outside her door, he checked himself to make sure his appearance was ok, and he was really hoping Shifu wasn´t the one opening the door, because Shifu didn´t seem to like him. After a couple of seconds passed, he took one step forward and knocked the door. The sounds echoed throughout the house. Po waited there for a couple of seconds and then Tigress came out, Po´s jaw dropped, she looked beautiful. And much to his surprise, she braid her hair.

"Hi" She said, blushing at the attention she was getting.

"Ummm… H-hi" Po answered, still shocked at the girl standing before him.

"Po, is me, Tigress, the girl that always seats with you at lunch? You don´t have act that way" Tigress said in a soft tone.

"Yeah, I knew that. Is just you look… _different_" Tigress widen her eyes and started to look at herself, "No! I mean like a good different, you know" Po quickly added. She smiled and let out a chuckle. Po smiled too.

"So where are we going?" She asked, both starting to make their way down.

"Oh, you will see, you will just have to wait" He answered, still keeping it a surprise.

"Po, you know I hate to wait"

"I know, in this case, I can´t help you" Po replied with a smirk.

Tigress just made a little frown but kept smiling. Po was now holding Tigress´s hand, leading her to the place he was planning to take her. They were both walking, enjoying each other´s company, and talking as they usually did.

After about 10 minutes of walking, Tigress asked again.

"Po, seriously, where are you taking me?"

"Ok, we are almost there, just wait a little bit longer" Po said, clearly getting closer to the place he was planning to take her. Po was a couple of feet away from the spot, it was near a lake, and it was all alone, so it wasn´t crowded with lots of people.

Po got behind Tigress in a quick motion and put his hands over her eyes.

"Ok, just keep walking forwards, I will tell you when to stop, and please don´t peek or you will ruin it" Po said, his voice was enthusiastic. Tigress smiled and kept walking, her ears peeking to hear anything that might help her know where she was heading to. After a couple of steps, she felt something different on her feet, it was no longer cement, but… grass. It was kind of wet, but Tigress didn´t mind.

"We are there, you can stop now" Po told her. He took of his hands off her eyes. Tigress slowly opened her eyes, and when she did, the view was breath-taking. She was looking into the lake, there were trees and flowers around that place. And you could see the sun over at the horizon, giving a certain shine to the clouds around it. Making the clouds seem like golden marshmallows. She was speechless. Her eyes were shining at the view. She turned to look at Po, who was looking at her with a smile on his face. She form a huge smile and ran towards him, hugging him. Po hugged her back, glad that she had liked it.

"I´m glad you like it" Po said. Tigress pulled away, and looked at him at the eyes.

"I didn´t like it Po. I love it" She turned to watch to view again, "it´s just... perfect" She said, and gave him a kiss. Po was smiling, and after she broke the kiss, he had a love-struck face. That was until he heard his stomach groan. Tigress turned to him,

"It seems you are hungry" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, are you?" Po asked her.

"A little, but it can wait" She said, not wanting her hunger to ruin the date, but Pp was prepared for this, he took out a basket that he hid behind a tree and set it at the picnic table that was there. He started taking out some sandwiches and some juice. He glanced at Tigress, who was looking at the food with her mouth open, it kind of looked as if she were drooling. She normally would just see the food and smile, but she knew how great Po was at cooking, there had been a couple of times he had cooked for her, and his plates were completely delicious. And Tigress wasn´t much of a chef herself, so she even valued him more.

"So do you want to eta now?" Po asked her with a smile. Tigress just nodded and went over to seat next to him. Po passed her a sandwich and she started eating it, po was also eating his sandwich.

During this, they were both also talking and laughing. After they finished, the sun was seating. However, Po still had surprises left for Tigress. He had baked a chocolate cake, Tigress´s favorite.

As he was setting it at the table, Tigress was enjoying the sunset.

"Hey do you want some cake?" This made Tigress immediately turn around and take her fork, ready to dig in. Po chuckled at this, and served her a slice of the cake. He was glad that Tigress wasn´t the type of girl who preferred a salad or was afraid to eat something sweet because it could make her fat.

She took a bite of the cake, and smiled widely,

"Po where did you buy this cake, it´s delicious!" Tigress said, and stuffed her mouth with more. Po laughed,

"Well, I actually baked it" He said, Tigress almost choked on her cake.

"You did!? It´s awesome!"

"Thanks, maybe I can teach you" Po offered, eating his cake as well.

"Sure, but I am a mess at the kitchen though, so don´t say I didn´t warn you" Tigress replied with a smile on her face. She had already finished her cake, which surprised Po, he was usually the one who finished first.

They were both done with their dinner **(Lunch I guess, it was both, since they skipped lunch, well, it doesn´t matter, I think)** and they were both now in each other´s arms, looking at the lake, where the lights of the houses around it where illuminating it.

It started to get a little bit colder, and since they both didn´t expect it to get that cold, they started heading back. Tigress was leaning into Po, who was holding her by the waist. Po gave Tigress his jacket, **(Because that's in the boyfriend protocol :)) **Po was walking Tigress back to her house, even though Tigress insisted she could walk by herself. But Po wouldn´t let her so here they were, both in silence, but having the best day of their lives so far. Once they both got to her door, they stopped and looked and each other, still holding hands and not wanting to let go. Tigress looked into those jade-green eyes she fell in love with. They leaned in for a kiss, and after a couple of minutes, they pull apart.

"You know, I still have one more surprise for you" Po whispered to her ear. Tigress smiled,

"What is it? You already did this the best day ever" She replied. Po pull back and took out the tulip he had bought. **(Don´t ask me how the flower is still in good shape). ** Tigress looked at the flower, it was really pretty, but it had something wrapped around it´s stem. It was silver. She took it from Po´s hands, still curious to know what was around it. She carefully untangled it, and held it on her hands.

She smiled, it was a necklace. Well, a locket in the shape of a heart, and it had a ying-yang on it. She opened it and saw a photo of Po and her, it was from when they have just started seeing each other as more than friends. Po was staring at her, clearly happy that she liked it.

"So, are we an official couple now?" Po said warmly, Tigress nodded, not knowing how to thank Po for everything.

"Yes, we are" She took the necklace and let Po put it around her, well, neck. After that, she turned around and held the heart in her icy fingers.

"As long as I wear this, I will always be yours" She told Po. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss. She opened the door, now they were both getting cold from standing outside all this time.

"I will see you tomorrow, Po" She said, waving bye to him new boyfriend.

"See you!" He said, but before he disappeared into the night he heard Tigress´s voice again.

"And thank you, for everything"

Po smiled at the last part, knowing that she meant it with all her heart. As he was walking back to his house, it was getting late and colder, but just the thought of her, gave him the warmth her needed. And he thought, that there was nothing else he could ask for, because he had everything he wanted and he knew there wasn´t something in the world that could change it.

**Ok, I have good news! I am done with my projects/essays! So now I just have to study for my upcoming test and I am done! Well, for my project I was driven crazy, but I succeeded so that´s good! Anyway, I will be updating soon and I hope you liked this chapter (which is the longest one so far). Thanks for your reviews! SO hoped you enjoyed and review! (Another 5?)**

**-peace out**


	5. Chapter 5-Permission

**Author´s note: **

**HI! I also finished the book I was reading, so yay! So I don´t have much to say for this chapter, except that I hope you like this chapter and review! **

**Ok, I will leave you to read it!**

Chapter 5: Boyfriend and Girlfriend and Permission

It was the Monday after the date, Tigress was just waking up. She was still wearing the necklace Po gave her. She smiled as the memory of him and the date came flooding back into her mind. She checked her phone,

_Oh Gosh! I am going to be late if I´m not ready in 10minutes! _

She wasn´t going to be late for school, but she usually arrived to Po´s house at a certain time, and Po knew that. Tigress quickly went to her closet and took out a shirt and jeans. She quickly changed into them and sprayed some perfume on her, since she didn´t have time to take a bath. She quickly brushed her hair. She looked into the mirror and… she was a mess, her hair decided it wanted to get puffy, so it did. Her clothes were so wrinkled, and not to mention her face, it was kind of dirty. She sigh and her reflection, thinking that if Po had met her this way, he would probably have completely ignored her.

She took her backpack from her room and started heading to Po´s house, running all the way there, which only made her hair get even messier.

**With Po…**

He had just woken up, and unlike Tigress, he had enough time to get ready. He went to get his clothes which took less than 5 seconds. Then he went to take a shower.

After that, he went downstairs, where his dad was already cooking breakfast. However, he saw something weird, there were 3 plates, and there were only 2 of them.

"Dad, is someone else joining us?" Po asked curiously. Mr. Ping turned around and went over to hug his son, then he went back to cooking.

"Well, I just decided to make breakfast just in case your girlfriend, I mean, friend, wants to join us." He said as he was chopping some vegetables. Po was blushing and was about to replied to that comment when he heard someone know on their door. He went over to open it, and when he did, he saw Tigress, he immediately smiled at the sight of her. Even when her hair was messy, she still look cute, maybe even more.

"Hi, sorry about looking really… messy" She said, getting inside his house because Po motioned her to do so.

"It´s ok. I think you look beautiful as always, maybe even more" He said. Tigress smirked. Mr. Ping went over to see who had entered and a huge smile appeared on his face as he saw that it was Tigress.

"Oh, Hello! Come in, come in" Mr. Ping said.

"I actually cooked breakfast if you want to join us" He said, leading the way to the kitchen, Po was going to tell his dad that she already had breakfast, but Tigress talked first,

"Thanks, I would love to" Then she started walking behind him. Po grabbed hold of her hand and gave her a suspicious look.

"I didn´t have breakfast and I am really hungry" She whispered. Po nodded.

"Oh, and have you told your dad, that you know, we are a couple?" Tigress asked, she wanted to make sure it was ok by him. Po completely forgot about that, and honestly, he thought it would be awkward to tell his dad.

"I, actually, haven´t" He stuttered. Tigress looked at him with her serious eyes,

"Fine, we´ll tell him at breakfast" She said, now taking at seat over at the table. Mr. Ping served her some omelets that were still warm, Tigress could smell the spices of the omelet and it smelled really good,

_This is probably why Po is a good chef, his dad also cooks._

After Po and Mr. Ping took their seat they all started eating and having a conversation. Tigress was enjoying herself, she never actually had a father figure, or at least one that held a conversation with her and laughed with her. And she certainly never had meals like this.

Po on the other hand, was feeling really nervous, his stomach was twisting, he looked over at his dad and then at Tigress, thinking when or how will he even bring up the fact that Tigress is his girlfriend. He was even more nervous when he was thinking of his father´s response.

Tigress look at the clock and it was almost time to go, she looked over at Po and then at his dad. She cleared her throat to get their attention. Which worked, they were both now looking at her. Mr. Ping was curious to know what she was going to say, but Po knew exactly what it was.

"So, Po had something to tell you" Then she turned to Po, so he could continue. Po shifted his eyes, and then look down at his plate then at his dad, who was smiling and nodding his head as to motion him to continue.

"Well, I... She…Uhh" He managed to stuttered. Tigress rolled her eyes, and then look directly at Mr. Ping´s eyes.

"What he is trying to say is that, well, we are, kind of, dating, and we wanted to make sure that it was ok with you" She said, letting a small shade of red come to her cheeks. Mr. Ping quickly stood up with a big smile on his face,

"I knew it! I knew it!" He muttered, then he went over to Tigress´s side and to Po´s side, basically getting in between them,

"Yes, you have my permission to date!" Tigress smiled, and Po also did, he didn´t feel nervous anymore, instead he was filled by excitement and happiness.

"Thank you very much" She said, still trying to be polite. Po and Tigress stood up,

"However, if you hurt my son," Mr. Ping said in a serious tone, which was the first time Tigress heard him like that, "Don´t worry sir, I would never hurt him" Tigress cut him off, the she looked at Po and let out a chuckle. Po got a hold of her hand, and they both took their back-packs and started to walk towards the door.

"Thanks Mr. Ping, we would love to stay and chat, but we are going to be late for school!" Tigress said before they left,

"Sure, my pleasure, oh and you can call me dad!" Mr. Ping said enthusiastically. Tigress chuckled, and Po was blushing at his dad´s comment.

"Thanks, but I think I will stick to Mr. Ping" She said, and before his dad had a chance to say something else, Po took her hand and lead her outside,

"Bye dad!" was the last thing his dad could hear. Mr. Ping smiled and went inside to the kitchen to clean the dishes, thinking that Tigress was the perfect girl for his son.

**With Tigress and Po…**

Tigress was still holding his hand. Po was wearing a smile in his face.

"See that wasn´t so bad was it?" Tigress told Po, who just smiled shyly at her.

"No, you are right, it wasn´t" Po said, knowing how Tigress was almost always right about stuff, in general.

She smiled, once they got to the school, they went to their lockers, and took out their binders. They started walking together to their next class.

"Now, we just need to tell Shifu" Tigress said, much less enthusiastic.

"Oh, you mean your dad" Po said, his tone also a little bit shaky.

"Yeah…" She answered in a sad tone, that only Po could notice, he had to admit, she was good at hiding her emotions, but he knew her too well to know when she was hiding something.

As they were walking to their first period, they both had one question in their minds,

_What will Shifu say?_

**TiPo Me: WHAT!? NO, you can´t leave it like that! **

**Normal me: (Sigh) you will just have to wait ´till next chapter.**

**Well, that´s it for this chapter! I love to leave it in suspense! (Of course I hate it when it takes too long to update, because like Tigress, I HATE to wait). Anyway, thanks for your reviews and I am glad you are liking the story so far! I will update soon, in about 1-2 days. Ok, so I guess this is good bye until next time!**

**Oh, and leave your reviews! (Let´s try to do another 5!)**

**-Peace out**


	6. Chapter 6- Nyuk s Jealousy

**Author´s note:**

**HI! First of all, I have to say this to one of my reviewers: WHAT´S UP!?**

**Ok, now that that is done, I have to say, thanks you so much for all you guys reading and reviewing! Also I hope you like this chapter and right now I have two parts for this story, and I don´t know if I will be able to cover both of them in this chapter so just now that if I don't refer to Shifu in this chapter, it will definitely happen on the next one. Ok, so I hope you like it!**

Chapter 6- Nyuk´s Jealousy

Tigress and Po were walking to school, holding hands. They were both smiling and their happiness couldn´t go away, not that they wanted to. They were both feeling relieved that they got permission from Po´s father, however, they still had to get something else form their chest, that was Shifu.

Tigress wasn´t sure what he was going to say, he might not be always there ion her life, but she had never had a boyfriend, (something she didn´t told Po). Shifu could either let them be and not care about her personal life, or he could strictly say no, thinking it could interfere with her training. Either way, Tigress was worried, which was nothing compared to how Po was feeling.

Po knew that Shifu didn´t like him. Or at least that what it seemed like. And what would Shifu say when he found out that Tigress is dating Po. He certainly didn´t want to have his and Tigress´s relationship over, but Tigress insisted on having to ask for his permission, why?! Shifu would say no, Po knew it with all his heart, there wasn´t even room for arguing.

He was walking with Tigress, wearing a smile, he was still smiling even though inside he was freaking out. But he decided that he should enjoy his time with Tigress, because it could be his last time he was allowed to see her.

Once they got to their first period, they went into separate classrooms, saying good-bye with a simple kiss, but even if it was simple it was the most beautiful and exotic thing in the world for both of them.

**With Tigress…**

She had taken her seat, she was still thinking about Po. She was holding the necklace Po gave her in her hands, she opened it and saw the picture of them together, she smiled and let out a soft chuckle. She was still staring at the picture as someone took the seat next to her.

"Hi" Tigress turned around to see who had just greeted her, it was Nyuk, she smiled at him,

"Hi" she said back, still holding the locket in her hands.

"So, did you find that shirt you were searching for?" Nyuk said, Tigress was confused at first, but then she remembered what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah" She said, **(if you don´t remember it was in chapter 4)** now turning back to her necklace, drifting back to her own thoughts. Nyuk was now leaning over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. He frowned when he saw the picture. **(HA! Some of you TiPo fans are probably silently cheering, like me) **Nyuk could feel his blood boiling. He was looking at the picture Tigress was staring at dreamily, but he wanted to rip it apart. Nyuk couldn´t let Tigress know that though.

"Huh, who is he?" Nyuk asked her. Tigress could sense a little bitterness in his voice, but she didn´t let that stop her from answering honestly.

"That's my boyfriend, Po" She said in a confident voice. Nyuk´s eyes widen at this, he looked back at the picture and then backed at her. He smiled. Tigress was confused at this, she looked confusedly at him. Nyuk started laughing.

"Ha! You are just messing with me!" Nyuk said to Tigress. She stared at his brown eyes, her face was serious,

"No. I am not." She said, her eyes clearly saying that she was upset. Nyuk stopped laughing and stared at her eyes.

"Oh, you are serious" He said ashamed, not because that guy was actually her boyfriend, but because Tigress probably disliked him now. But thoughts filled his mind about that guy as he looked back into the tiny picture, how happy she seemed to be with that guy.

_How could she date someone like him?! I am better looking than him, and probably smarter. And I play sports, for crying out loud! And all the girls want me! How could she NOT!_

"So you are dating him? Well, like, are you single, or, you know, taken?" Nyuk asked, trying not to sound desperate or jealous. Tigress was wondering why he was starting to act this way.

"Yes, I´m dating him, and yes, I´m _taken"_ She said warmly. She let out a soft chuckle,

"Why do you want to know that?" She asked with a smile, thinking it was weird that he was suddenly asking her this.

"I was just curious, you know, so who´s this guy?" He asked her, wanting to know more about the guy who had ruined his chances with Tigress. She sighed,

"It´s Po, I am actually going to see him after this class, want to go meet him? He is a really nice guy" She offered, trying to make the situation a little better and maybe make Po and Nyuk friends. Nyuk was furious inside,

_Sure, he is a nice guy. Sure, I would love to meet the guy who took you away from me. Sure, I would love to have him brag about getting Tigress in my face. _But as he was thinking this he thought of something else,

_Sure, I would _love_ to find his flaws._ He smiled at himself for having a great idea,

"Sure, I would love to meet this guy" He said, with a smile, little did Tigress know it was a mischievous smile.

**Hi! I know this was a short chapter. But what can I say? This chapter was mostly about Nyuk. Anyway, in the next chapter you will find out more about him and Shifu (Most likely). Anyway, thanks for your reviews and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I will update soon.**

**Oh and in case you are wondering or remember, I am doing GREAT in French!**

**Anyway thanks and please leave your reviews, Help me reach for another 5!**

**-Peace out**


	7. Chapter 7- Trouble Between Boys

**Author´s note: **

**Hi! I hope you are all enjoying this story! Also that I just LOVE your reviews! Mostly thanks to:**

**Wildkratticusfever, LjDerp119, AlienHeart1015, Long262, Darkpelt117, .5 and Byeol Han **

**You guys always made my day and I am glad that you are liking this story! Thanks for your reviews! Also thanks to TigerGirl713 who is always reading my stories!**

**I hope you like this chapter and I will make it especially dedicated for you guys, I hope you like it!**

Chapter 7-Trouble between boys

**After 1 period…**

The bell rang and both Nyuk and Tigress took their binders and started heading out. Tigress was anxious to know how both of them were going to react, she knew Po didn´t like Nyuk, but he had a good heart so he might be able to be friends with Nyuk. However she didn´t know about Nyuk, his tone changed when he was talking about Po. And he didn´t seem too excited about Po being her boyfriend. If she didn´t know better, she would say Nyuk was jealous, and she didn´t know better. She was actually thinking that Po might have been right about Nyuk, maybe he actually liked her. But she shook off the thought, she knew that Nyuk couldn´t do anything to stop her relationship with Po. So it would be better if they just became friends.

As she was walking to Po, with Nyuk, Nyuk was having his own thoughts. He was thinking on ways to make Tigress realize he was better than Po, how she should be dating _him_, not that guy, not Po. But he knew it would also be hard to do that if she already had a boyfriend because she didn´t seem like the type of girl who would cheat on her boyfriend. So he was planning on making Po really jealous or upset at him, so he did something that made Tigress lose her trust on him. Either that, or make him feel guilty. He was planning all this, thinking every little detail, he really wanted Tigress, he loved her. Nyuk knew it would be hard, but he would do anything to get Tigress.

Po was waiting outside, leaning on the wall, for Tigress. He saw her coming and he quickly stood up straight. He saw her coming and a smile came on his face. That was until he saw…_him._ He frowned, knowing how that guy wanted to be more than friends with Tigress, something that was quite obvious, except for Tigress. As he was remembering his name, Tigress came up to him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, at which Nyuk just turned away with a frown on his face.

"Po, this is Nyuk, Nyuk, this is my boyfriend Po, the one I just told you about". Tigress said in a positive and cheery tone, something that was quite unusual, maybe she was trying to get rid of the tension between Nyuk and Po. Po smiled at Tigress when she used the term _boyfriend_, she went closer to Po and let Po wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hi, how are you?" Po said, knowing how Nyuk couldn´t steal Tigress from him.

"I´m good, I guess." Nyuk said, completely lying.

"I guess we better get going or we are going to be late for class" Tigress said, now waving good-bye to Nyuk.

"And you two, I think you would be good friends, so maybe you can meet up somewhere and, I don´t know what boys do, talk?" She said, now leaving both of them standing in the hallway, of course she said bye to Po with a gentle kiss on his cheek. Then she melted into the crowd at the hallway.

When Nyuk saw all the kisses and love and all that kind of mushy stuff, he felt part of his heart overcome by coldness. He wished it was him getting all that and not that no-good-looking, no-playing-sports, and no-smart guy. As he was left with Po, he let his real emotions come to the surface. He frowned and looked at Po. Po was still smiling and wearing a goofy grin. But when Po turned to see Nyuk, it immediately wore off.

Nyuk was looking at him with certain anger in his eyes.

"You are lucky" he muttered angrily.

"What do you mean?" Po asked him, impressed by how much he changed without Tigress there with him.

"HA! You know what I mean. You have Tigress" He yelled, but only for Po to hear.

_I knew it! He was after Tigress after all! _

"Well, yes I am lucky" Po said. That's when Nyuk looked up to his eyes,

"Enjoy it for now, because sooner or later, she is going to be mine" He said, with determination in his voice. Then he turned around and walked off.

"Oh, and if you tell Tigress, you are dead, I am glad we had this _´talk´_" Nyuk said before forgetting. Po was surprised and kind of scared.

_Don´t be, Tigress could never date that jerk, and of course I won´t tell her. Sigh. At least I hope she doesn´t dates him. _

Then he went over to his 2 period, running, he only had a minute or he would be tardy.

**After school…**

Tigress met up with Po at her locker. She was grabbing her books and putting them inside her back-pack as she was telling Po how they were going to talk to Shifu. Po was full of worries, he was worried about Shifu, and about Nyuk, he wanted to steal Tigress, he made that clear.

"Po, is everything ok? You´ve been awfully quiet." Tigress said concerned. She took her backpack and put on the straps on her shoulders.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I´m awesome, I am great." He stuttered. Tigress looked at him suspiciously, Po tried to hide his worries and put on a smile because he knew how Tigress was good at identifying his problems.

"Po, I know that at least one reason for acting like this is because of Shifu" _Man, She is good, at least she didn´t find out the other reason. _Po thought.

"Don´t worry, We´ll get rid of it in a matter of minutes, and if he says no, we are not going outside until he says yes, ok?" This was one of the things Po loved about her, how she was able to make him feel better and she was always determined. He nodded,

"If we are going to make him say yes, why do we even need his permission?" Tigress chuckled and smiled at him,

"Just so we can actually say we asked" She answered, they both laughed and started heading to Tigress´s house.

_At least I got one less thing to worry about. Now is just Nyuk._

**At Tigress´s house…**

Tigress took out her keys as Po admired the view from the top of the city. Tigress opened the door and silence came out. Po got inside, it was dark, until Tigress turned on the lights. She smiled, and led Po to her bedroom, so they could put their stuff down.

Po was still impressed by her room even though it was not the first time he went in, the first time was when he carried Tigress because she twisted her ankle.

"Ok, now we just have to find my... _dad_" Tigress muttered. As she was heading out, Po grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her back to the room.

"What?" She asked looking down, knowing exactly why he pulled her back in.

"Why do you always call your dad Shifu instead of, I don´t know, dad?" Po asked her, waiting for an honest answer, holding her hands tightly. Tigress sighed, knowing Po would know if she made up an excuse.

"Well, I was adopted, as you know, but he never actually treated me as a daughter" she replied,

"Surely he has at least one time called you daughter or something like that" Po cut her off. Tigress shook her head.

"No. never. I was four, and he had just thought me how to take care of my own. I could call him Master Shifu, because well, he trains me, and he is technically my master. But I am technically his daughter, so I don´t have to add formalities. So he is just Shifu for me." She explained. Po was a little bit sadden by this, but he step closer and embraced her into a warm hug.

Tigress let out a big sigh, as if all this time she was holding it in. After a while, she felt better. She stepped back.

"Ok, we should get going ´cause I have no idea where he is" Tigress told him. Po´s stomach started twisting again after thinking what they were about to do.

After about searching everywhere, they were just missing one place, the kitchen.

"I told you we should have started there first!"

"Whatever" Tigress muttered.

Shifu was making himself some tea. As soon as he heard someone come in, he turned around. He saw Tigress and Po.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked them.

"Yeah, we do" Tigress said, nervous. Po still couldn´t believe how Tigress could lose her confidence with only Shifu.

"OK, go ahead" Shifu said, motioning for them to take a seat. They did.

"Well, we …I…you know…" Tigress was stuttering. Po saw her and knew this wasn´t going well. He took a deep breath and cut in, not only surprising himself, but also Tigress.

"We just wanted to know if we had your permission, I asked Tigress on a date. But we wanted to make sure if it was ok with you" Po said in a serious tone. Tigress´s mouth dropped open.

Shifu had a small smile. "What would you do to make her happy?" He asked Po. _I think he is asking me a trick question _Po thought.

"I would do anything, I would travel to the end of the world, well, I would get money first though." Po answered. Tigress chuckled quietly. And looked at Po with her sparkling eyes. Shifu noticed this and smiled, of course no one actually noticed.

"Po, if you are willing to make her happy, I will give you my permission". He then look and Tigress and nodded in approval. Then he took his tea and headed outside the kitchen.

Po and Tigress were alone in the kitchen, looking at each other, not believing what just had happened. The stood up carefully, as if they were walking on glass.

"Did he really, just said yes?!" Po told Tigress.

"YES!" She said. They both let their smiles came out of hiding, and they soon were celebrating and letting laughter fill their room. Po took Tigress by the waist and spun her around. She laughed.

They were both really happy, until they looked outside the window and saw that it was dark outside.

"Uh Oh" Po said. Tigress stopped.

"What´s wrong?" She asked. He went running to her room, and took his stuff.

"My dad is waiting for me, I´m at least 3 hours late, I was supposed to meet him!" Po told her. He quickly gave her a kiss on her lips and then went out the door.

"I will see you tomorrow! Love you!" Po yelled in the distance. Tigress waved and chuckled to herself. The shut the door and went over to do her homework, at this rate, she would be finishing by midnight.

**Hi! This is it for this chapter! I hope you like it, mostly those people who I dedicate it for. This is one of the longest chapters as well! Also thanks for the reviews and please keep them nice, by that I mean no swear words please, thanks. Anyway, thanks for everything again, I will be updating soon, and help me get some more reviews please! Thanks!**

**-Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8- Ashes and Reasons

**Author´s note:**

**HI! So today was my big test, I studied and I hope I did well, so fingers crossed. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and thanks to everyone and I am so glad to know that you are enjoying the story!**

**Here it is…**

Chapter 8- Ashes and Reasons

After 2 days, Tigress was doing her usual morning routine before going to Po´s house. She picked her outfit and brushed her hair. Then she went to eat breakfast. This time, she wanted to try if she could do some omelets like Mr. Ping did the other day. She cracked some eggs and put them over the pan. She took spatula and started flipping it around. She was having difficulty with it. She turned around to get a plate and when she was back in the kitchen, her omelet was burning.

"Uh oh, that´s not good!" Tigress said, she started flipping it around, part of her omelet stating catching on fire. Tigress´s eyes widen at this, she started blowing on it like crazy. When it finally went out, she set it on her plate, she looked at it disgusted. It was all burned and it looked as if it was melting. She sighed and went over to the trash can and dumped it. It was something no one could eat, or mostly, no one should eat. She sighed, her clothes were kind of covered with little ashes and she smell like burnt things. She checked her watch and notice it was time to go. She sighed and decided that next time she would stick to her cereal, cereal never disappoint her.

She took her back-pack and put on her necklace with a smile on her face. She started to head down the stairs. She was enjoying the weather, it was cold, and it was that time of the year where it was going to start to rain. She was lucky though, because it wasn´t raining and she had forgotten to buy an umbrella.

As she was walking down, her hands were getting cold.

When she got to Po´s house, she knocked the door with her frozen hands. She starting rubbing them together so they would get warm. After waiting for a couple of seconds, she heard footsteps getting closer to the door, until someone finally opened it.

"Hi, Mr. Ping" Tigress said. Her hands shivering. Mr. Ping saw how windy and cold it was outside, so he let her in immediately.

"Come in Tigress. Do you want some breakfast, Po was just about to eat." Mr. Ping kindly asked her, as she was taking off her coat.

"Oh, Thank you very much, but I don´t want to bother you sir" She replied even though she would have loved to.

"Oh, non-sense. Come on, take a seat" Mr. Ping said leading her to the kitchen and Tigress following him.

"Thank you" She replied warmly. She sat down and saw what seemed to be some pancakes. After a couple of minutes, Po came down, apparently he was still taking a shower.

"Hey dad, can I have some pancakes for lunch as well?" He said, drying his hair with a small towel, when he looked up, Tigress was staring at him with her sparkling eyes, she was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Oh, Hi Ti" He said, embarrassed that she heard him. She laughed gently and then stood up and went to give him a kiss.

"Your dad invite me for breakfast" She explained. Po smiled and reached for her hand, when he did, he felt how cold it was,

"Man, your hands are cold" Po said, holding onto them tighter trying to transfer his heat to her icy fingers.

"And why do you have ashes in your clothes?" Po asked her. Tigress blushed and was embarrassed,

"I tried to… you know, cook" She said. Po started laughing,

"Next time, wait for me so I can teach you and you don´t set the kitchen on fire" Po said. She smiled and then took her seat again. Mr. Ping served them some pancakes and poured some syrup into them, even the smell of it made Tigress´s imagination get carried away.

She took a bite out of it.

_Gosh, this tastes like heaven. I think I will start having breakfast here._ She thought. After 10 minutes, they both finished and took their back-packs. Tigress put on her coat and opened the door. Po caught up with her and grabbed her hand, before they closed the door and started going on their way to school, Tigress thanked Mr. Ping for his delectable breakfast.

_Tigress is a very bright young girl, I think my son was very lucky to find her. And she enjoys my food! _Mr. Ping was thinking as he closed the door.

**With Po and Tigress…**

They were both walking as always. Po now knew why Tigress was cold, because it was freezing outside! He didn´t know how Tigress could even stand to walk to his house and then to the school. He was telling Tigress how his phone might not be working correctly because it said that it was going to be sunny, and this was the opposite of sunny.

"Well, you can see the sun, it´s just cold" Tigress said in a teasing voice. Po laughed sarcastically. They kept walking all the way to school. Once they were there, they finally started to warm up.

"This is better" Po mentioned, as he put his jacket inside his locker.

"Yeah, I completely agree". Tigress said, now just waiting for Po to take out his binder.

"Hi!" Tigress turned around, and it was Nyuk.

"Oh, Hi Nyuk" Tigress responded, at the sound of his name, Po immediately shut his locker and turned around, remembering how he wanted to steal Tigress. As Nyuk came closer, Po went closer to Tigress. Tigress was caught in the middle of them. She looked at Po, who seemed protective of her, and then at Nyuk, who seemed to be looking at her with a smile on his face.

Po was glaring at Nyuk with suspicious eyes. Nyuk ignored that and turned to Tigress.

"How are you?" He asked her.

_Liar, you pretend to be a nice guy with her, sure. Sooner or later she will find out what I already knew. That you are a jerk! _Po thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

"I´m good." Tigress answered.

"Hope you don´t mind, but Po and I have to go now. I will see you later" Tigress said. She leaned closer to Po and took his hand. Then started to walk away, with Po. He smiled and then looked back at Nyuk, he smirk at him and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Nyuk could just watch angrily. Seeing how Tigress let Po touch her, made him mad. _HE_ was supposed to be the one putting his arm around her. He took a deep breath and stomped away, thinking how he was going to have a talk with Po the next day.

**With Tigress and Po…**

Tigress kept walking and after they got to an almost empty place, she let go of his hand. Po was surprised by this, she seemed upset. She stood in front of him and crossed her arms across her chest, then looked at him straight in the eye, that´s when Po knew she definitely was upset.

"Ok, tell me Po. What´s bothering you? And I know it involves Nyuk so don´t lie." She said. Po didn´t know what to do, he couldn´t lie but he didn´t wanted to tell her, it would just make him sound jealous, which he was but he didn´t wanted Tigress to know that.

"He… he likes you!" Po yelled. Tigress wasn´t shocked at this. She formed a small smile.

"Hold on, why are you smiling?" Po asked confused.

"First of all, I suspected he liked me, but I just want him as a friend. And second, you are jealous over nothing, did you think I would cheat on you, or date him!? If I wanted, I would have already done it. So don´t worry." She explained him. Po was surprised, Tigress seemed to be a Wikipedia.

"Besides, on that date I told you that as long as I wear this necklace, I´m yours remember?" She said pointing to the necklace hanging on her neck. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I remember." Po replied.

"Yeah, see. Don´t worry about it. And I mean it" Tigress said, putting a serious emphasis at the end.

"I ´ll try" Po replied honestly, "After all, I can see why he likes you, you are amazing" He added. Tigress laughed softly and leaned in, she gave Po a soft and warm kiss. The bell rang and she broke the kiss.

"Thanks, that helped me" Po whispered to her ear. She chuckled.

"I will see you soon" Tigress said, then went over to her first period classroom.

Po was standing there, walking slowly to his next classroom. Still thinking about Nyuk, but less worried.

In the other hand, Nyuk knew exactly what he was going to do the next day and he knew that Tigress would be his, or at least he would get Po out of the way.

**Hi, so this chapter is kind of short, but this was mostly to show you what was going on between Tigress and Nyuk and Po. On the next chapter there is going to be more… well, action. Anyway, I hoped you like it and I promise next chapter is going to be more…uh, I don´t know how to say this, interesting, or more what you been waiting for. Ok, thanks for everything and don´t forget to review!**

**-Peace out**


	9. Chapter 9- Deserve Better?

**Author´s note:**

**HI! So first of all I want to say that I am so excited for this chapter because in my mind it seems so cool! Ok, besides that, well I don´t have, much to say besides the usual, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh yeah, this chapter is on a Friday, just so you know, it will make sense on future chapters. And also, some of you expect Po to beat up Nyuk, so SPOILER ALERT! Nyuk IS going to get… well, a lesson, but from someone else.**

Chapter 9- Deserve better?

The next day, Po was feeling much better. He was with Tigress, Nyuk wasn´t going to take her away or anything like that and Tigress was with him. They were both walking hand in hand. Tigress was laughing at one joke that Po told her. She also felt better knowing that Po was doing ok and she was glad he knew that she only loved him. And that Nyuk was just a friend for her.

Tigress also thought Nyuk wasn´t dumb enough to ask her out knowing she had a boyfriend. And he didn´t seem like the kind of guy who would ruin her relationship or say something to her boyfriend in order for him to break up with her. At least that what she thought.

As Po and Tigress were walking to their fifth period class, **(I will give a shout out to the person who knows which class is their 5 period! Hint, it was on my other story). **They were both smiling. They both took their seats, Po had noticed that Nyuk was transferred into his class just yesterday, and somehow this time, it didn´t bother him. He was ok with it, he had gotten over his jealousy, or mostly he didn´t got jealous over little things. And like Tigress said, she just treated Nyuk as a friend and nothing more.

As they were both chatting on class, the teacher called for their attention to announced that they were allowed to work on their homework with partners, Po and Tigress looked at each other (like when you look at your friends) and nodded. But Nyuk already had an excuse to work with Tigress. He went over to the teacher and told him he didn´t understand, he knew that Tigress was the smartest girl in the class, so as he planned the teacher paired him up with Tigress….but what he didn´t plan is that Po was also going to be working with them.

Nyuk was frowning the while time. Po and Tigress were laughing throughout the class, trying to cheer Nyuk up, or at least said they tried. Nyuk just faked smiles at Tigress but when she turned around, he went back to the frown Po was familiar with. After the class ended, Nyuk didn´t accomplish anything of his plan, but he really needed to have another ´talk´ with Po, if he asked him, he would probably just said no. So he decided to wait until after school was over, so one) no one else could listen to their conversation, and two), so if his plan succeed then he had all weekend to go with Tigress and make her his girlfriend.

**Minutes before 7 period, meaning almost at the end of school…**

Tigress and Po were laughing. Tigress was teasing Po about the drawing he tried to make during his art class. Po was not like Tigress, who was very artistic, he was kind of the opposite, the best he could do was stick figures.

Po was going to Tigress locker, he already had his back-pack with him, so Tigress only needed to grab her stuff before walking back to her house with Po. They were both really excited for the weekend. Tigress was talking to Po as she was putting some books inside her back-pack and stuffing some other notebooks inside her locker. Po then remembered something.

"Hey. Meet you here in a couple of minutes, I forgot my book in 5 period" Po told her. Tigress chuckled knowing how Po always forgets his books.

"Sure, I will wait here. I still have to clean up my locker, so that will give me time" Tigress responded kindly. Po nodded and started heading got his classroom, where Nyuk was waiting for him. Nyuk was the one who purposely took Po´s book and set it back into his desk without anyone noticing.

Once Po got to the classroom, Nyuk was standing there with his book on his hands, a small evil smirk on his lips. Po frowned and took one step forward and crossed his arms.

"What do you want?" He said calmly but slightly annoyed.

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to talk" Nyuk replied, playing with the book in his hands. Po raised his brows suspiciously,

"What about?" Po asked.

"Well, do you think you are the perfect guy for Tigress?" Nyuk said with a usual tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Po questioned him.

"Oh you know, you are not exactly the typical jock Tigress deserves. And you don´t have muscles. And in my opinion, Tigress deserves someone better than... you." Nyuk said. Po got mad at this.

"Oh, and since when do you know what kind of guy Tigress likes" Po replied. Nyuk raised his hands as of trying to protect himself.

"No, no. I was just saying"

"You should think about it. Tigress is the captain of lots of clubs. She had won tons of awards. She is the smartest girl on school, and the prettiest one. And what are you? Does Tigress deserves someone like you?" Nyuk said, leaving Po thinking about that. He set his book on a desk near him and then exited the room.

Before fully leaving the classroom, he took a quick glance back where Po was, and smiled at the confused boy. Then he started heading over to where Tigress was.

**With Tigress (and Nyuk)…**

Tigress finished cleaning her locker, and was now pacing back and forth, waiting for Po.

"How long does it take a person to grab a book? Well, this is Po, so that is quite unpredictable" She told herself.

"Hello, good-looking" Tigress turned around to see who was calling her that, or if that person was even talking to her, since she was the only person standing in the hallway, she did it mostly for the first reason.

"Hi, Nyuk." She answered, not paying attention to his second comment.

"So what are you doing here, by yourself" He asked her. His eyes were looking all over Tigress and he had a smile on his face, knowing that his plan was going like he planned.

"I´m not by myself, at least not for long. I´m just waiting for Po" She explained.

"I can wait with you, sweetie" Nyuk said, taking one step closer to her. Tigress´s eyes widen, then she took one step backwards, keeping distance within them.

"Mmmm, please don´t call me that." She said.

"Why? If it´s true" He said, again attempting to get closer, but getting the same reaction from Tigress.

"Because I already have a boyfriend, so just don´t" She told him strictly.

"What if I took you out on a date?" He said, giving her a dreamy look.

"Sorry, I don´t cheat on my boyfriend" She said, and as she was going to explain something else, she was cut off,

"Tigress, I like you… a lot" Nyuk said, his tone was almost pleading. Tigress sighed.

"Nyuk, I like you… as a friend. I´m sorry." She said, she was looking into his brown chocolate eyes. Nyuk took a deep breath, and decided to take a risk. He quickly leaned forward, Tigress´s eyes widened, she had good reflexes so she quickly put her hand in front of her, stopping Nyuk from kissing her.

Nyuk leaned back again, looking again into her eyes. He had a small smile on his face, thinking that he was close.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Tigress yelled at him.

**Meanwhile with Po…**

He was in the classroom, thinking about what Nyuk just said to him…

_He is right, Tigress had done and accomplished lots of things. And I am a nothing in the school, I don´t play sports, I am not any kind of jock. I am not an artist like she is, and I am not a really smart person. She deserves someone better, someone like Nyuk, but nicer I guess._

_Hold on, she loves just how I am. If not is like she said to me, she would have already broken up with me. _

He smiled. He took his book and started heading to where Tigress was waiting for him. He still wanted to talk about that topic with Tigress, but right now he only wanted to be with her and hold her hand. He was walking, but when he got close to where Tigress was standing, he heard her talking with… Nyuk.

_What are they talking about? _ He hid behind the wall, and started listening, he couldn´t quite make out what they were saying, but he heard some words.

_Cheating, Boyfriend, sweetie_

_What is going on here!? _He thought, he poke his head to see and his mouth dropped open, Nyuk was leaning to kiss Tigress!

He dropped his book and went away, tears forming in his eyes.

_He was right! I knew it! Tigress was just too good to be true! Ughh! She is cheating on me! _ He stomped to his house, his heart broken.

**With (A really upset) Tigress…**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" She yelled at Nyuk, who was smiling.

"ANSWER ME!" She yelled, really upset. She was breathing heavily. Nyuk chuckled,

"You know, I thought you deserved better, someone like me, not Po" He said. Tigress was confused.

"Ok, that had nothing to do with this, Why did you try to kiss me, you knew I had a boyfriend!" She yelled not angry like she was before, still upset but now also confused.

"Well, are you sure you have a boyfriend? And even if you do, I still love you"

"I DO have a boyfriend, and I don´t care if you love me, I already have someone I love and that loves me back, you are not making sense!" She said, now pacing back and forth. Nyuk was enjoying this, he was looking at Tigress with a seductive grin.

"Oh, you mean that guy with those green eyes? Yeah, he might not love you" Nyuk said casually.

"What do you mean!?" Tigress turned around, staring at him with her eyes full of fury. She was getting impatient.

Nyuk was just leaning into the wall, not paying attention to her question, and not bothering to answering her. Tigress was reaching past her point. She took a deep breath, and thought that if she wasn´t going to get answers by talking, she would get them by force, she was now willing to use her Kung Fu skills with him if it would get her answers. **(This is the part most of you have been waiting to happen!)**

She took a step closer to him, he looked up at her and smiled at first,

"So you decided you do want to kiss me?" he said. But then his grin wore off, he saw her eyes, he saw that it was no longer the same Tigress. She took him by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. She put her face close to his, she raised her arm, threating to punch him,

"I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM NOW!" She demanded, still holding him by his neck collar of his shirt. Nyuk was impressed by her strength. She seemed thin, but she had an unbelievable strength. You could hear a loud gulp coming from Nyuk.

"WHAT DID YOU TOLD HIM!?" She screamed. She was glad that the school was empty, if not, she would have gotten detention.

"I-I-I" Nyuk looked away, but this only made Tigress pushed him against the wall harder. Nyuk was stuttering but he managed to explain the whole thing to Tigress, and it all made sense. Tigress was shocked and even more upset with him.

"How could you tell him that!?" Tigress was upset, but she was worried and part of her was afraid of what was going to happen with Po.

"You know, it doesn´t really matter, he thinks you are cheating on him" Nyuk said nervously.

"It does matter! And why would he think that?" Tigress said, her body telling her to punch him in the face.

"Because he saw me trying to kiss you" Nyuk replied. Suddenly Tigress couldn´t feel her legs anymore. Her whole world was spinning and she wanted it to stop. She wanted to go to Po´s arms and make sure everything was going to be all right. She wanted to hold his hands, but she couldn´t, he wasn´t here to tell her to calm down, to breathe in and out, and to assure her everything was going to be fine. She focused back into what was happening, she knew she had to fix things with Po, but there was something she had to do first.

She let go of Nyuk´s collar, but she was still standing in front of him. She went near him, and then raised her arms and punch him across his face.

"THAT´S FOR WHAT YOU TOLD HIM!" Then she took a step back and then raised her arm, and slapped him across his face.

"AND THAT´S FOR TRYING TO KISS ME!" She said, then stormed out of there, towards Po´s house. Nyuk was now on the floor, rubbing his cheek, which was all read.

As Tigress was heading out, she saw the book he had forgotten, she picked it up and then smiled at it. She then continued walking, now grabbing her necklace, which she was still wearing, and opened it to see the photo. She sighed, she needed reassurance that everything was going to be work out well. And right now, the photo gave her enough.

**TiPo Me: NOOOOO! You have to continue it! I NEED to read more!**

**Normal Me: Sorry, that´s it for this chapter.**

**TiPo Me: *pushed me over, takes over computer and starts typing***

**Normal Me: *on the floor* Oh well.**

**Ok, I hoped you like it! I know some of you wanted to punch or kick or hit Nyuk, I let Tigress take over that, hopefully she did a good job (I think she did). Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the story so far, this has been the longest chapter I think! Also thanks for your reviews. And I will be updating soon since I don´t have school this Monday and Tuesday! (Also as you read before, my TiPo self already got a head start on the next chapter).**

**Oh, and in this chapter I told you guys that if you remembered what the fifth period of Tigress and Po was, then you will get a shout-out, and you will. SO is you remember just put the number 5 and an equal sign then the class (Example: 5= **_**class**_**) in your review. If I see lots of people get it, I will only do a shout-out to the first 4 people!**

**That´s it for now. Thanks and leave your reviews! (Help me get 4 more!) **

-Peace out


	10. Chapter 10- Different

**Author´s note:**

**HI! I am sooo happy to be writing this chapter. I am kind of overwhelmed too since I want to do this other 2 stories as well, but they will have to wait. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and thanks for your reviews. **

Chapter 10- Different

Tigress was walking to Po´s house, she had to admit, it was really cold outside. As she was walking she was thinking what Po would say, or what he knew. She felt her fingers get cold, and she remembered how Po used to hold her hand and make her feel warm.

Without him, she felt as is part of her was missing, like she was incomplete.

**With Po…**

He was at his house now. He was trying so hard not to cry. But his eyes were burning. His dad came into his room, and stood at the door, wondering what was wrong with his son.

"Po, what´s wrong son?" Mr. Ping asked him concerned.

"Tigress, she is what´s wrong!" Po yelled, his words were not really clear because he was now sobbing, but his dad, is well, his dad. So he understood. He frowned,

"What happened, did you two had a fight, you know, all couples go through that" Mr. Ping replied calmly, trying to comfort his son.

"She...she cheated on me!" Po answered, then started sobbing again. Mr. Ping was shocked, Tigress didn´t seem like that kind of girl. But he was upset that she had hurt his son. He was frowning.

"Don´t you worry, you will find another girl, one who is better than that" Mr. Ping finally said, leaving Po alone in his room.

"But I want her…" Po whispered to himself sadly.

**With Mr. Ping…**

"How dare she does that to my son! And she told me _´I would never hurt him sir.´ _Ha, well she is a liar". Mr. Ping was muttering angrily. He was in the kitchen baking some dumplings when he heard a knock on his door.

"I wonder who will knock at this time" Mr. Ping wondered. It wasn´t really late, but besides Tigress, no one actually came to visit.

Mr. Ping opened the door and his eyes frowned, clearly angry. Then he shut the door and started to walk away from it.

Tigress was standing on the other side. She knew that Mr. Ping wasn´t happy, Po probably told him, but he didn´t knew the whole story.

"Mr. Ping. Please open the door! I need to talk with you or Po!" Tigress yelled, her arms wrapped around herself, trying to make herself warm. But she couldn´t, that was Po´s job.

Mr. Ping wasn´t sure if he should open it or not. He stood there waiting, maybe she will just go away.

"Mr. Ping! Open this door!" Tigress yelled, getting desperate. She knew she wasn´t being polite, but screw manners, she wanted to be with Po, she wanted to explain, to fix things. Mr. Ping wasn´t opening the door.

"Mr. Ping, if you don´t open this door, I will break it, and I won´t be paying for it!" She finally yelled. Mr. Ping heard the determination on her voice, he sighed and then went over to it, he opened it, he was still frowning.

When he opened it, Tigress was in her fighting stance, ready to give a powerful kick that will break the door. Tigress went to her normal stance seeing how her tactics worked on Mr. Ping. She stood there, freezing, looking at Mr. Ping, who was glaring at her and not inviting her inside.

"Mr. Ping, I am not sure what Po told you, but let me explain." Tigress said, now back to her gentle self. But Mr. Ping was still glaring at her.

"You hurt my son, I am not talking to you" Mr. Ping said and turned around.

"That´s fine, I don´t blame you, but just listen then" Tigress said, almost pleading. Mr. Ping had never heard Tigress like this, and it kind of scared him because she sounded hurt and desperate. He sighed and let her in and into the kitchen, where they usually had breakfast. Tigress took a seat while Mr. Ping was giving her some hot chocolate to help her get warm.

"Ok, go ahead I´m listening" He said, sitting down and giving her the drink. He was looking into her eyes, clearly paying attention to everything she was going to say.

"Ok, first of all, I need to know what he told" then she thought a little bit more, "Actually, no I don´t, I think he thinks that I cheated on him, right?" She said. Mr. Ping nodded.

"Ok, so that didn´t happen, the thing is, there was this other guy who liked me. I was waiting for Po by my locker. What I didn´t know is that during that time, That guy, whose name is Nyuk, was talking to Po about him not being good enough for me." She started explaining, Mr. Ping was silent.

"Then he left him, and Nyuk came over to me, and he started flirting with me until he asked me out, and I said no, because well, I have Po." He kind of got mad, and tried to kiss me. That´s what Po saw, what he didn´t see, is that I put my hand in between, and then yelled at him." Mr. Ping was nodding understanding everything now.

"So then I asked him to tell me what he told Po, and when he did, I…" Tigress looked unsure about what happen next, she wasn´t sure how Mr. Ping was going to react when she told him that she slapped and hit Nyuk.

"Then what did you do?" Mr. Ping asked.

"I, well, hit him and slapped him" She said then looked up at him,

"Please don´t tell my dad though! He would get really mad at me for not controlling my temper!" She pleaded. Mr. Ping gave her a small smile.

"Don´t worry, I won´t tell him. It wasn´t right to do, but I am happy to hear that you would do that for my son" Mr. Ping answered.

"Thanks. But Po didn´t saw that, he only saw Nyuk trying to kiss me, and he thought that I actually kissed him back" She explained.

"Well, now I know what really happen, sorry for not giving you a chance to explain yourself and for thinking before knowing the facts" Mr. Ping apologize.

"It´s ok. Can I go see Po, I think he needs to know too" She said, part of her more relieved.

"Sure, he is upstairs, he is upset though"

"Oh, and this is Po´s book, he left it at school" She said handing it to his dad, Mr. Ping smiled at her kindness, Tigress nodded and started going upstairs.

**With Tigress…**

She was nervous, when she finally was standing outside his door, she knocked gently.

"Hi, it´s me, Tigress, can come in?" She said softly.

Po was inside and when he heard his voice, a smile appeared on his face, but then he remembered all the pain that she caused him.

"NO! Get out of here!" He yelled back. Tigress sighed, but she wasn´t going to give up.

"I´m going inside Po! Like it or not, you need to hear me out" She said strictly but still calmly. She turned the knob, but she couldn´t it was locked from the inside.

"HA! It´s locked, you can´t come in. Now get out!" Po said.

"Uggh!" Tigress was going to break through the door, she wouldn´t have actually done this, but Po didn´t wanted to see her, and there was a slim chance that he was going to open it. So she took some steps back, took a deep breath and then got in her stance. She then gave a powerful kick and crashed the door.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Po yelled at her, seeing how she destroyed his door.

"Sorry, but I had to talk to you and you just wouldn´t open it" She said innocently. Po stood up from his bed, facing her with furious eyes.

"What do you want?!" Po said, avoiding her eyes.

"I just want to explain everything to you, you are wrong about what you saw" She started explaining.

"I am wrong, but about you" Tigress was shocked about what he was starting to say.

"You are a fake! You are like those mean ´popular´ girls, except that you are worse!" He was screaming at her, not reaching a stopping point. Tigress heart was beating fast, and her eyes were starting to form tears.

"At least they warn you about their personality, but you! You make others think you are different, that you are nice, when you aren´t! You are a liar and a fake! You pretend you love me, when you were just using me! Well, guess what!? I don´t love you and I never had or never will! And no one is ever going to love you!" He said, now tears coming from his eyes. Those words were like needles in her heart, poking her all around, she felt so weak, so helpless, and so useless. She was in the verge of crying. Her eyes were red. But she was Tigress, she wasn´t going to break down, not yet.

"I was wrong about you, so just forget about _us_ and let me get on with my life, without you" He finally said. Tigress couldn´t hold it in anymore, she started crying like she had the day she got suspended, maybe more, but that time, Po helped her, and this time, it was him who did it. And there was no fixing her heart. She shook her head at him and took off her necklace in a quick motion then threw it at the floor, then ran downstairs towards the exit.

"So how did it wen…" Mr. Ping said as he started to hear footsteps on the stairs, but he saw Tigress covering her face, crying, he went quiet, and before he had a chance to ask her what happened, she went out the door, leaving a trail of tears behind along with shattered pieces of her heart.

**WOW, I have no idea what to say about this chapter, I thought it was pretty good, and maybe a little bit unpredictable because some of you thought they were going to forgive each other or something like that. But no. Tigress is heart-broken and Po is sad, and Mr. Ping is caught in between. Well, you will see what happens on the next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and leave your reviews! I´m hoping for another 4!**

**-Peace out**


	11. Chapter 11- Red

**Author´s note:**

**TiPo Me: Finally another chapter, you couldn´t leave it like that!**

**Normal Me: I know, anyway, if you don´t mind I´m writing here my author´s note**

**TiPo: That´s not important! *takes over computer and starts typing***

**Normal Me: Hope you enjoy and review! *TiPo pushes me off computer***

Chapter 11- Red

Tigress was running back to her house, she was crying all the way there. She knew he was hurt, but did he actually mean all that stuff he said about her? Probably not, but each lie also holds a little bit of truth. She was wiping the tears of her face, as she was climbing up the stairs, her vision was a little bit blurry because of her tears. She was sniffing. She kept sobbing all the way until she got to her front door. She took out her keys and before going inside, she stood there for a while, thinking about Po. How she shared her first kiss with him, how he made her happy, and how he made her feel especial. As these happy memories where flooding her mind, she reached for the necklace, but she didn´t find it. She turned to see if it was hanging from her neck, but when she saw it missing, reality kick back at her. She and Po had a fight, Po thinks she cheated on him, and now Po insulted her. And here she was, in front of her door, alone, in the cold. She sighed in sadness. Then went inside, promising herself not to love anyone ever again.

**With Po….**

He was breathing heavily after the argument he just had with Tigress. He then started playing over and over again what he just told her. He was now realizing the meaning of his words. He heard footsteps going near his room and he prayed that maybe it was Tigress. When he looked down, he saw her necklace, the one he gave her on their first date, which seemed a long time ago. He smiled at it. But then frowned, and started sobbing, he remembered what Tigress told him, that as long as she was wearing that necklace, she was his. And here was the necklace, she wasn´t wearing it, therefore, she wasn´t his anymore. He started crying like when he was a little kid.

"Son, may I come in?" His dad asked. Po nodded, and even though his dad couldn´t see him, he took the silence as his cue to come in.

"Ok, first of all, are you ok?" Mr. Pin asked him.

"Do I look ok to you!?" Po yelled back. Then when he realized it, he went back to burying his head in his pillow.

"I´m sorry. No, I'm not ok." Po said again, this time more kindly.

"Well, too bad. Tigress isn´t well either for what I saw" Mr. Ping said, now sitting on the corner of his bed. Po quickly stood up to look at his dad.

"Seriously?! Tigress isn´t even your daughter but you are worried about her, and not me! She cheated on ME!" He said, really mad at his dad.

"Yes, I´m worried about her and you, about both of you. And if you listened to what she had to said, then you would be worried about her as well."

"Oh, was she going to break up with me? Yeah, that will make me more concerned about her" Po said sarcastically. His dad shook his head.

"Po, I know you are mad, but I know that deep down, you still love her"

"But she clearly doesn´t, so what´s the point?" Po asked his dad.

"She loves you, that she even hit, what was his name, oh right, Nyuk. She hit him and yelled at him because of you" Po looked up to see what his dad was talking about.

"That´s right, you didn´t know because you didn´t let her explain. And you also didn´t know that she actually didn´t kiss that guy. And when she found out what he told you, she got really mad at him that she punch him in the face"

"Really!? That´s awesome! I mean, continue" Po said, getting serious again.

"And then she slapped him for trying to kiss her, and she ran here to find you and explain it to you, but you didn´t listen to her and you insulted her. So she ran to her house crying." Mr. Ping finished explaining him. Then he took the book he was holding in his hands and gave it to him, it was his science book.

"Oh, and she told me to give you this, she said you forgot it at school" he finally said, exiting Po´s room.

"Ok, now I definitely know I´m an idiot! Who was I kidding, I love her! And to say all that kind of stuff to her, that´s was wrong, I told her I wanted her out of my life, but I can´t even go 5 minutes without thinking about her! I have to go apologize, I will go to her house tomorrow" Po told to himself, then went to bed, holding the necklace close to his chest, thinking about Tigress.

**Next day…Saturday**

Po woke up, feeling an empty hole on his heart. He was still holding the necklace in his hands, he opened it and saw the picture of him and Tigress, and he smiled sadly. He knew how things were going and he wasn´t sure if everything was going to work out.

He sighed and went over to take quick shower. Then he went over to the kitchen to have a light breakfast. After his chores, he took a deep breath and went outside, heading towards Tigress´s house, taking the necklace with him.

He climb all the stairs and then when he got to the front door he knocked gently. No one answered, he knocked again, no response. He knocked for the third time, and this time Shifu opened the door.

"Po, can I help you with something?" Shifu asked with his usual monotone. _He probably doesn´t know about Tigress and me, and our fight. _

"I wanted to see Tigress" Po answered politely. Shifu nodded.

"Ok, I will go get her, just wait in here" He then disappeared.

As he was waiting, he heard her voice, her voice was higher than usual maybe because she was crying all night.

Po heard her explain something to her father, she heard her say something about him, the Shifu asking her something else. She then replied and started sobbing, then ran somewhere else, her room most likely.

Shifu came back,

"Sorry Po. Tigress is…busy" Shifu said uneasily.

"Sir. I really need to see her". Po begged. Shifu sighed, he was about to go to get Tigress again, but she came out, her cheeks were red and her eyes. It was as if all of her was red, her eyes, her cheek, her stripe of red hair and her fingers that Po loved to hold. Tigress motioned Shifu to give her some private time with Po. She was wearing purple robe, apparently she was still in her pajamas. Her nose was red as well.

"What do you want?" She asked him, having bags under her eyes. Even like that, her voice was still lovely and she still looked beautiful for Po. Po was staring at her dreamily. Tigress smiled a little, but then she remembered the promise she made to herself, and how much pain Po caused her.

"Po, Just… let me be. I don´t want to hear anything else or any explanations" She said, then she started sobbing, and before she completely broke down, she closed the door shut in his face.

Po couldn´t even say a word, but he could see that Tigress was in a really fragile state. So he decided to try on Monday, and maybe it would all go back to normal, maybe just maybe, Tigress was going to go to his house as she did all the mornings and have breakfast with them. And they would hold hands in the cold weather, and he would wait by her locker, and Tigress would give him a kiss and say how they were going to see each other soon before going to their first period.

As he was thinking this, tears were rolling down his eyes. But he was determined to see Tigress again, and talk with her. At least explain her and tell her how sorry he was. He was walking back to his house looking at the necklace, thinking,

_And maybe, I can figure out a way for her to wear this again._

**TiPo Me: This is a sad chapter *sobbing***

**Normal Me: I know, but don´t worry, there is another chapter!**

**TiPo Me: YAY! This time I´ll make sure to add some… **_**details**_

**Normal Me: Ok, you are creeping me out.**

**Ok, I hope you liked this chapter, as my TiPo self mention, it was kind of a sad chapter but I will update soon. Thanks for your reviews, and I think I will start working on a new story as well. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed and please leave your reviews! (Could you help me get to 52? I just need 2 more!)**

-Peace out


	12. Chapter 12- Ignoring

**Author´s note:**

**YAY! I have no school today! So time to party! And by party I mean being in the computer the whole time ;) Anyway, thanks again for those people reading my story and reviewing!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 12- Ignoring

It was Monday. Po managed to go a day without seeing her. At least in person because he kept glancing to the picture in the necklace. Po was feeling nervous about today, he was wondering what Tigress was going to do. If everything was going to go back to normal, and if it wasn´t then how would it be?

He did his usual morning routine, and then waited by the kitchen, waiting for a knock. His dad was cooking breakfast and humming a song. After that, he finished serving it.

"Po, breakfast is ready" Mr. Ping announced. Po just nodded, waiting for Tigress to knock on his door and tell him how she was running late, or how she was starving. But that sound never came. After waiting for 15 minutes, he checked his watch and saw that if he didn´t leave now, he was going to be late. He took his backpack and started walking to school, sad that Tigress wasn´t going to come. And hungry because he didn´t eat his breakfast.

When he got to the school, he went to his locker, he watched Tigress taking out her stuff and putting some stuff inside of it. She was kind of struggling because usually Po was there to hold her binder while she pushed her things inside.

He smiled at Tigress, watching her made him feel the warmness on his heart that he didn´t have over the weekend. He put his books inside and took out the materials he needed and then went over to where Tigress was reading.

"Hi" He said. Tigress turned to look at him. Her face was emotionless, but you could see the pain and felicity on her eyes as she looked at him.

She turned around and went back to reading her book, ignoring him.

"Tigress, I wanted to…"

"Po, just don´t. I don´t want any problems ok? I don´t want to make you hate me more" she said

"I don´t hate you!"

"Po, just leave it. You said we are over, so I listened and here we are. This is what you wanted" She said and before Po could say anything else she closed her book and took her materials from the floor and went away, and then the bell rang. (Perfect timing for Tigress, huh?)

Po sighed, he wasn´t going to give up on her. He felt sad that she thought that he hated her, when it was the exact opposite of that. He walked to his first period class, thinking about what else he could say, or actually how to make Tigress listen to him. And man, was this hard.

**Period 5…**

He was kind of glad because in this class, he was going to seat next to Tigress, and there was no way she could get out of this. Once entering the classroom, he took the seat beside Tigress. She was drawing, like she always did. He smiled at the memories her drawing bought to his mind.

As he was about to speak, the teacher informed to his students that they were going to change seats.

_Damn it! I was so close! _ Po thought.

And to make it worse for, well, everyone, Tigress´s new seat was beside Nyuk. She sighed, this day couldn´t get worse for her.

_Po wants to talk to me about something, doesn´t he see that I´m broken. And then, we change seats and I´m sitting beside that that jerk! _ Tigress thought. She was working on the homework the teacher had assigned them.

Nyuk was about to speak to her. She put her hand in his wrist and then flipped it around, so if he did one more move, he would twist his wrist. Then she glared at his eyes.

"Don´t you dare speak to me anymore! You are the reason Po hates me! I loved him with all my heart and now because of you it´s all ruined! So don´t say a single word to me!" She said, her words were like knifes and her eyes were sparkling with anger. Then she let go of his wrist and went back to working.

Nyuk nodded scared. But Tigress didn´t know that Po was listening to this. But what Po didn´t know is that she wasn´t mad at him, she was sad, she missed him too much to be mad at him.

_It seems that I still have a chance. _Po thought. He smiled.

The bell rang and class was over, they all headed to the cafeteria. Po sat in his usual place, waiting for Tigress to come sit with him as she usually did, but she never came, when he turned around, he saw her with her other ´friends´. She was in the middle of all of them, they were all talking and laughing except for her, she was quietly reading a book while eating her sandwich.

He frowned and went back to eating alone his lunch, he wasn´t embarrassed, but he felt lonely, he didn´t wanted to sit in other places because he didn´t just need random people around him, he needed _her. _

Lunch was over and soon enough, it was 7 period.

It was the last class, and the last class he could talk with Tigress. As he went inside, he took the seat in front of her. As she did before, she ignored him. The teacher was explaining them their next art project and how they were supposed to draw something that meant a lot to them. Tigress seemed to be thinking about this.

Po was watching her. And as he was going to speak to her, she took out her phone and put her earphones on. She turned up the volume and went back to drawing in her piece of paper. Po sighed knowing how she never listens to anyone when she is listening to music. He could simply take her earbuds and he would have her attention. But that would make her mad at him, so he didn´t wanted to worsen the situation. He was now going to wait until class was over and walk with her, even if she didn´t wanted to.

_Something that means a lot to me, huh? _Tigress started thinking about things, or people, but all she could think about was Po. She sighed in defeat. She started drawing him, she was feeling a little bit happy. She was remembering all the good times, but then sadness overcame her. She stopped drawing and crumbled the paper then threw it to the trash can. Then started drawing something new. Letting a single tear roll down her cheeks but wiping it soon enough so no one noticed.

Po was staring at her all the time, once in a while pretending to be drawing something so the teacher wouldn´t get mad at him.

After class was over, he picked up his stuff really quickly so he could catch up with Tigress, but he heard his name being called by the teacher. He sighed annoyed and watch as Tigress went to her locker and then stared to walk outside.

He went towards the teacher and asked her why she called him.

"I saw that you didn´t accomplish anything during this time. So I was just wondering, what you are going to do for your project, because it´s part of your grade" She explained. Po nodded.

"I am going to draw… someone, who´s especial to me" Po said, making the picture of Tigress on his mind. His teacher smiled and then said,

"I look forward to seeing it" Then she left.

Po was a little bit mad at her because he had just missed his chance to talk to Tigress for some irrelevant reason. But maybe Tigress still needed a little bit of time to cool off. So he decided to talk to her the next day, and he was determined to not leave her alone until he could talk to her.

He went to his locker and grabbed his back-pack, then headed to his house. Still wanting to give the necklace to Tigress.

**Sorry this chapter is short, is just, well, I have something planned for the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave your reviews, I will probably update either later today or tomorrow depending the reviews I get. (If I get more than 2 then I will update today) Thanks for everything!**

**-Peace out! :)**


	13. Chapter 13- Stay

**Author´s note:**

**Hi! So here is this chapter, which I am pretty sure is the last one. *sobbing***

**But I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am going to dedicate this chapter to all of those people who review throughout the story because you guys inspired me to keep writing! Well, with no further ado, here it is, and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Also, I think some of you might want to get a pillow to punch, because you haven´t seen the last of Nyuk.**

***evil smirk***

**Also a shout-out to Long262, thanks for helping me reach 50 reviews, you were the 50****th**** reviewer!**

Chapter 13- Stay

Po walked home alone and went to his room. He took out his books and started doing his homework. Well, that was after he went to the fridge and got some food.

He was thinking about apologizing to Tigress, about telling her how much he missed her, how she was amazing and he needed her. He was going to do it afterschool, so he had the time to do it and there weren´t people. Also so they wouldn´t do a scene about it.

As he was thinking about her, Tigress was also thinking about him.

**With Tigress…**

She couldn´t get over him. She was sure he didn´t like her anymore and he just wanted to tell her that he wanted to break-up with her. She was sure that she shouldn´t love him anymore, she should hate him for what he said about her. But she couldn´t, she loved him and she could never let go of him.

She sighed, and took out her homework and turn up her music. She took her phone and she started checking the texts between Po and her. She smiled at them as tears were rolling down her cheeks. She started sobbing, she would do anything to be in his arms one more time.

She wiped them away and took a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions to herself. Once she calmed down, she started doing her work. It only took her about an hour to finish everything. After she was done, she took out her sketchbook and opened it to the page was working on for her project. She remembered that she crumbled it up and got mad at herself for doing so. She started doing another quick sketch of Po, and one after another, she kept drawing. She looked at her finished drawing and with her fingertips, she caressed the paper, this was all she had left, her memories and before she could forget them, she was going to draw everything out.

She finished the drawing and then ripped all of them. However, she didn´t crumbled them up. She just stared at them. Then she started putting them on one side of her wall. After taping each one of them into the wall, she lay down on her bed and just looked at them, satisfied. And slowly drifted into sleep, forgetting about putting her pajamas on, or even eating dinner.

**With Po…**

He continued finishing his homework, he took longer than Tigress though, because she used to explain this kind of stuff to him.

As he finish, he went to the kitchen to have some dinner, which his dad had already prepared. They both sat down and started eating in silence. His dad was stealing quick glances at Po, who was poking his food around and once in a while taking a bite out of it.

"Did you talked to her today?" He asked. Po shook his head.

"I tried but she thinks I hate her and I just want to say other stuff" Po explain.

"Well, are you going to try again?" Mr. Ping replied. Po form a small smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I´m not giving up that easily." Mr. Ping smiled at his son´s comment,

"That´s good, for what I see, none of you have stopped loving each other, so is not late to fix things" Mr. Ping explained, as he was standing up and cleaning the dishes. Po stood as well and helped his dad.

"Yeah, I really hope so" He finally muttered before going to his bedroom to sleep.

**The Next day…**

Po woke up and after doing all of his activities, he went to school. He knew Tigress wasn´t going to go to his house, so he just went on.

Tigress did the same, she woke up and did all the things she does in the morning, she took her jacket, and then headed to school, as she was walking she felt an urge to go to Po´s house, but she knew she couldn´t. So she just kept on walking.

Once she got there, she went straight to her locker, she turned around, to see if Po was there. And she was right, Po was already there taking out his materials, and surprisingly, he was already looking at her. Tigress couldn´t help but shoot him a small smile, but then regret it.

_What am I thinking!? Smiling at him. He wants to break up with me and I… Smiled! No wonder I get hurt! _She thought. She turned her eyes away from him, shut her locker and then started walking away.

Po felt a spark fly when she smiled, but then his reaction changed when Tigress quickly looked away and started walking the opposite direction.

He knew he still had a slim chance on fixing things with Tigress, and he was going to take it. After school, he was going to go up to Tigress and tell her everything, literally everything. He just had to wait, and for the first time, he understood why Tigress hated to wait.

The day went by really… slow. It was normal, at least the new normal. Tigress ignored him, he sat alone at lunch. But the thing that liked during the day is that once in a while, he stole quick glances at her, and she was already looking at him.

**7 period…**

Tigress was drawing as she always was. Po decided to get started on his art project. He started drawing Tigress, he tried his best, but the drawing end up being really bad. He decided to do something else, something that represented her. He started to draw a pencil, a red pencil, thinking how she liked red, of course he didn´t know that her favorite color was actually purple and/or green. But red reminded him of her. He kept drawing, until the teacher stopped and was watching over his shoulder.

"If I remember correctly, you were going to draw a person" She said gently.

"Yeah, I changed my mind" Po answered.

"And how does a pencil is important to you?" She said out loud. Everyone turned around to see what she was talking about, some people started laughing, and some were curious to hear the answer. Tigress kept drawing, she was the only one who didn´t turned around.

"Because the person who is special to me loves to draw" Po answered, looking at Tigress. Tigress could sense people looking at her, but she kept on drawing, which wasn´t really helping.

"And care to explain why it is red?" The teacher asked, she definitely didn´t know who Po was talking about.

"Because that person has red in her hair" Po replied, with a smile on his face, staring at Tigress. You could hear people saying ´Oooh´ and some girls saying ´Aaaww´. But Tigress was not going to turn around. Her cheeks were burning, she could feel it. The bell rang and she quickly packed up her things and left the classroom without saying anything to anyone.

Po sighed and went to his locker, not losing sight of Tigress. After he finished putting his things on his back-pack, he started to walk behind Tigress, who was starting to walk towards her house. Po was going to go speak to her, but then he saw that someone else approached her. It was Nyuk.

Tigress ignored him and kept on walking, her house wasn´t really far away, and she had already walked about 5 minutes (meaning she was by the stairs of her house) before Nyuk approached her.

Po stood behind, watching the scene unfold itself. Nyuk was trying to speak to Tigress, but she kept on climbing up the stairs, ignoring him.

"Tigress! Please listen to me" Nyuk pleaded, Tigress almost reached the top, she sighed and stopped.

"What do you want?" She answered annoyed.

"I just want to say that… I´m sorry." Nyuk said, looking down.

"I shouldn´t have done that, or told Po that stuff. And I don´t know what I can do to make things better, but I want to make things right. I know you already have a boyfriend, so I was wondering, if you still want to be friends?" Nyuk said, he sounded so sincere and honest.

"One, thanks to you I don´t have a boyfriend anymore." She got cut off by him.

"I´m sorry, I know this might seem inappropriate but, do you want to go on a date with me since you are not dating anymore?"

_Unbelievable! _Both Tigress and Po thought. Po was hiding behind a tree that was by the stairs. He was listening to the whole thing.

_I can´t believe that Nyuk seriously asked her out! She is basically heart-broken and here he is, ready to go on a date with her! Man, he is lucky I´m hiding because if not I would be punching him on his face for even thinking about it! _

Tigress was also mad at him, but she was near her house, and she didn´t wanted to punch him because her dad might find out, and that wasn´t going to work out well for her.

"Seriously!? No! I´m not going out with you ok?! See here are the reasons, 1) you literally just ask me after a break-up. 2) You are such an insensible jerk! 3 and most importantly) I still love Po." She yelled at him.

Nyuk nodded, and had an apologetic face. Po smiled at her last reason.

"Sorry for asking, and sorry about your relationship. Anyway, I hope we can still be friends and maybe one day if you are not dating and you are ok then we" He got cut off, but this time by Po. He was literally running out of patience with this guy. Tigress was surprised and part of her glad that he was here with her.

"Don´t you get it!? She won´t date you! She deserves a better guy. You just want to date her that you don´t even notice how hurt she is!" Po yelled at Nyuk.

"I think I´m just going to go now" Nyuk said shyly, but before fully disappearing, he turned to Tigress,

"So about..." He didn´t got to finish because he got a death glare from both of them. He quickly shut his mouth and ran away.

The weather was cold and it was starting to rain. Tigress was still standing outside. Po was staring at her,

"Go ahead, tell me you want to break up with me" Tigress said sadly, looking down, trying to remain strong.

"No, I came to apologize for… everything. For thinking that you cheated on me, for insulting you, for all the things that I did these past few days that hurt you. I didn´t mean anything that I said, except the fact that you are different" Tigress looked up "No, I mean a good different, you know" Po quickly added. Tigress chuckled a little.

"Tigress, I know you don´t want to see me. But I need you. I love you" He said, as rain came pouring down on both of them.

Tigress let some tears roll down her face.

"Tigress, I just want to know. It´s ok if you don´t want me in your life anymore, but I just want to know, I promise that I will leave you alone if that´s what you want. I told your dad that I would do anything to make you happy, and if leaving you makes you happy, I don´t care, I will do it" He said, looking straight in her eyes.

Tigress was speechless, she felt sad and happy, and confused. But she also felt love. She couldn´t deny it, she felt it in her heart loud and clear. She couldn't believe that Po was willing to do that in order to make her happy.

She started crying, she stepped closer to him, and she suddenly couldn´t stop crying, she was sobbing in his chest. Po was startled at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist. Letting the rain wash over them.

Tigress felt his arms around her. She felt warm again, she felt complete. She felt happy again. She then pulled back a little, and whispered,

"Stay, please stay. I love you Po." Tigress was looking into those green gems that make her feel lost in space but at the same time, those eyes made her feel special and as if she could accomplish anything.

They were both looking at each other, they were both wet but they didn´t care about that. Po grabbed hold of her hands, it was as the first time. Her hands were cold as he expected them to be, but with his hands wrapped around hers, she could feel them starting to warm up.

They were both smiling at each other,

"I love you too" Po replied, he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. Tigress kissed back. Po put one hand around her waist, the other one was caressing her cheek. Tigress couldn´t help but smile during the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, which only deepened the kiss further.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and looked at each other once again. Breathing heavily. They were both smiling. Tigress rested her head on his chest,

"Just stay and you will make me happy" She whispered to his ear. She pulled back when he felt that Po was taking something out of his pocket. She looked curiously at his hand. When he opened it, she smiled. It was the necklace.

"Tigress, I love you. Would you be my girlfriend…again?" He said, like he did the first time. Tigress smiled and nodded, she took the necklace. She turned around so Po could put it on her.

She turned again and opened the necklace, looking at the picture she had long missed. She sighed in happiness. Po lifted her chin and pulled her into another kiss. The both stood there, outside, letting time pass, letting the rain wash away the sorrow and replace it with love. Both knowing that they would be all right, as long as they had each other.

**Wow, I can´t believe is over. I think this story was my favorite writing. I hope you guys liked it as well! I hope that my reviewers who I dedicated this for liked it! Thanks again for everything and leave your reviews! I will be working on another story as well, so look forward to that! Again, thanks for everything and please leave your reviews, they inspire me to write more! **

**-Peace out**


End file.
